


Magnum Opus

by gottabekiddinme



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, i guess?, wow this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:18:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottabekiddinme/pseuds/gottabekiddinme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark was reforged in that cave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnum Opus

For the first time he thinks, "I'm going to die." It has quite honestly never occurred to him before, but here, in the dark, it dawns on him that his death is an inevitability. And it is entirely possible that his life will end here, amid sand and blood and heat.

But he doesn't want it to. He wants, more than anything, to live. Suddenly his life matters.

They want a weapon? Fine. He will build a weapon. He will  _become_ a weapon. A weapon unlike any they have ever seen before, more terrible than the Jericho, deadlier than any missile. His masterpiece.

What is more terrifying than a weapon that can think?

He would fight his way out tooth and nail if he had to. But he doesn't have to.

He will live, and he will do it on his own terms. He will escape. And he will rain fire and death upon those that dared to take him.

 


End file.
